Cannonball
Cannonball is the sixth episode of Season 13. It aired on August 8, 2013. Main Plot Adam takes Dallas’ advice and tries juggling Becky and Imogen at once. But he’s not that kind of guy. Adam tries to make up with Becky and, taking some advice from Drew, sends her "apology roses". He receives a package back from her and is excited. However, he is disappointed to open the box and to find the roses he had sent to her. Drew and Dallas urge him to get over Becky, saying it likely she is over him and moving on in her life. Dallas, offering advice, suggests he hook up with Imogen to get over her. Adam insists, "I don't want to get over Becky. I love her." However, Dallas insists she is over him and urges him to do the same. Imogen smiles and waves at him and Adam plasters on a smile and waves back, contemplating his choices. Taking Dallas up on his advice, Adam tries to develop a chemistry with Imogen as a distraction from his constant thoughts surrounding Becky. This includes giving her flowers and complimenting her on her looks. Soon he is shortly distracted when the two take cover from the rain in the back of a van. With sudden sexual tension when Imogen takes her shirt off to change, Adam kisses her and the two begin to make out, the lawy down on each other, and the tension rises. The moment is killed when Drew walks in on the two and awkwardly takes chocolate, marshmallows and graham crackers for s'mores for the campers. As he closes the door, he mutters, "Definitely over Becky". Suddenly struck with realization that the hook up did nothing to help him get over Becky, Adam stares as Imogen leaves the car to attend her camp counselor duties. Adam passes by Drew and says he's just going to turn in. Drew says he is going to miss the campfire sing along, but Adam complains that he feels like he's going to puke. Drew thinks he just ate some of Dallas' food, known to be bad, but Adam brings up it is about his kiss with Imogen. Drew asks what the problem is since they were both consenting adults who are single. Adam tells him Dallas told him that hooking up with Imogen was supposed to help him forget about Becky, but now all he can do is think about her. Drew says that since they were together for a while, it is going to be a longer process to get over her. Adam again firmly declares that he doesn't want to get over her. Drew tells him he can skip the bonfire, to avoid Imogen and to call Becky when they get home. Adam says he can't wait that long to talk to her, but Drew says he doesn't have a choice since there isn't cell service for miles. As he walks away, Adam takes out his cell phone and checks for the cell service. Determined to talk to Becky again, he snatches the counselor's car keys and takes off for a drive to receive cell service. During the drive, Adam receives a text message from Becky reading, "Adam. I'm sorry. We should talk". Relieved, he keeps driving as he texts back to her, "I <3 u Becky". However, he fails to see the car driving up near him and ultimately crashes into a tree as he swerves to avoid it. Sub Plot Miles and Winston are seen getting dressed before Maya walks in, trying to find Tristan. Miles says that Tristan already left before they woke up. As Maya is leaving, he says that she should take someone with her, and she takes Winston. When Maya says she doesn't need a guy like him around right now, he looks upset and throws Winston his shirt. Later, when Winston convinces Maya that she needs Miles to find Tristan because he speaks French and knows his way around Paris, they walk in to see Miles and Zoë sitting on his bed. Miles, at Zoë's suggestion, makes Maya ask nicely in French for help. He then seems to push Zoë aside carelessly, eager to help Maya. It is raining outside when they go to find Tristan in the evening, and he is carrying a black umbrella. He stops by a fast food place, making Maya upset, and offers her a fry. When Maya looks like she is about to cry and says she doesn't know what to say to Tristan even if they find him because she is a terrible friend, Miles assures her that it's okay and to walk across the street where Tristan is. He gives her the umbrella and leaves. In class, Maya and Tristan are doing a presentation on the pillory as a form of public humiliation, and Maya suggests Miles try it out. Tristan jokingly asks if anyone has any rotten fruit to throw at Miles. When the bell rings, Maya and Tristan almost leave Miles stuck in the pillory. When Miles calls to be let out, Maya stays back and asks quietly why he was so nice to her the other day. Miles says she caught him on a good day. They stare at each other for a little bit before Zoë interrupts, telling Miles he promised to take her out to this fancy restaurant. Miles seems slightly reluctant. Maya lets him out of the pillory, but before he leaves the classroom following Zoë, Miles tells Maya he'll see her around with a smile. Third Plot After the disastrous dinner party at Leo's house, Jenna is upset at Connor for his remarks about sex and at Alli for rubbing her successful new relationship with Leo in her face. Alli offers to make it up to her friend by cancelling her plans with Leo that night and staying in for a girl’s night. Alli visits Leo at work and has come up with a solution. If he can find a cute friend for Jenna, she doesn't have to cancel their date that night, instead turning girl’s night into a double date. Andre, Leo's enposse, introduces himself as Jenna's date and overtly takes her in with his eyes. He proceeds to feed her and eventually Jenna has had enough and goes home. Alli apologizes and Jenna says that she knows Alli was trying to help, but Jenna doesn't want another boy, she just wants Connor to want her. Alli comes up with a better plan this time around and helps Connor talk to Jenna. He explains that he doesn't think Jenna is gross, but that he’s scared about sex. Jenna promises to show Connor different ways they can connect. Connor and Jenna are seen trying to talk things out, and the episode ends with Jenna and Connor reconnecting. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Cannonball by The Breeders. *This is the 9th episode that takes place during summer vacation, after About a Girl, My Own Worst Enemy, All I Wanna Do, Summertime, Nowhere to Run, Degrassi Takes Manhattan, Mother and Child Reunion, and School's Out!. *This marks the beginning of Connor and Jenna's second relationship. |-| Gallery= File:Image5556.jpg File:Image444.jpg File:Image45423.jpg File:Imagek.jpg File:Image56645.jpg File:Image566.jpg File:Imageee.jpg File:Image454.jpg File:Imagedrd.jpg File:Hottttttt.jpg File:Imagesdem.jpg File:Poopimage.jpg File:Imageprettytshirtsidk.jpg File:Imagemiles.jpg imageawiles.png imagesCARGOUBU.jpg Tumblr mr4t9cEZlR1r5uoxco1 500.jpg images-adam.jpg imagesCAKU9MVC.jpg Wish-They-Said-1306.jpg Yuoi879.png Uyo9iu.png Ui97gd.png -t0rtre.png Rt9y-yt.png R95;gh.png O430fs.png Iuokljl.png 7ghtu.png -0rtygfh;.png Yuijouio.png Uoiop7.png Uiui7y8.png Rt9t9y.png Ritudg.png Klljkl.png Iuouio.png Io896f.png Holiiop.png E9t8dgf.jpg Yuyuwe.png Ytuyu.png Uyoioip.png Uyibmj.png M,;l''u.png L;op-op.png Jklpoop.png Jhkfdyuy.png Fkguiprt.png Rituroit.png R76566.png Otyitry.png Jhjkuio.png Irut0945.png Hjio897.png Gjytiui.png Fgui4.png Doiy-t.png 7867r56.png Zdftgr.png L;tyu.png Jolio878.png Jhuo98.png Ghi678.png Difug0ert.png 49085g3.png Nbkuhi.png Lki785.png L;iop089.png Kretjo53.png Kjyuyuu.png Kjlio7e.png Jl8u9.png Hlooy78.png Hgky78.png Ghi7t8.png Ydtr57.png Riotu0.png Jho78.png Hgkjklt.png Fditu409.png Dkut9et.png 67fgt645.png degrassi13_may15th_ss_0149.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0596.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0606.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0613.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0859.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0864.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0882.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0914.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0933.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0935.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0940.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0944.jpg degrassi13_may15th_ss_0952.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h17m43s241.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h18m43s77.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h20m04s0.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h21m15s68.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h33m53s202.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h34m54s48.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h34m54s481.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h35m24s100.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h37m04s65.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h39m24s195.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h41m46s77.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h43m24s43.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h44m16s42.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h45m20s148.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h46m29s101.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h48m58s52.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h50m04s193.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h51m00s244.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h53m21s114.jpg vlcsnap-2013-08-06-16h54m56s44.jpg degrassi-cannonball-cart-c-adn3.jpg reviewfeatcannonball.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *MuchMusic Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Demetrius Joyette as Mike Dallas *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Lyle Lettau as Tristan Milligan *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *AJ Saudin as Connor DeLaurier *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton Guest Starring *Allegra Fulton as Madame Cliquet *Alex Harrouch as Leo Lauzon Supporting Cast *Saara Chaudry as Madison Grant *Richie Lawrence as Colton *Nico Racicot as Andre |-| Quotes= |-| Featured Music= *''"Day I Was Born"'' by Heather Green *''"Push Me Away"'' by Jessica Tyler |-| Links= *Watch Cannonball on YouTube *Watch Cannonball on YouTube Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 13 Category:Season 13 Episodes